True or False?
by ZanyZ
Summary: This is like a parody of Fact or Faked. WARNING: oocness, my OCxKarkat and rated T cause of Karkat's mouth. Jade, John, Rose, Dave, Sollux, Nepeta, Leo and Karkat are paranormal investigators on a youtube show called True or False. what happens when they get a little more evidence than they hope or on their case?
1. Chapter 1

We all sit in my room, ready to start the meeting. I was hosting the monthly Paranormal investigation meeting in my flat this month. We have a show on YouTube called "True Or False?" where we go to an allegedly haunted place to see if we find any evidence to see if there really is life after death. Now, you may be asking yourself 'who is 'we'?' well, 'we' are Jade, John, Rose, Dave, Sollux, my sister Nepeta, and Karkat. I'm Leo, and this is a typical meeting.

"I have a video of an apparition in Than Franthithco." say Sollux. He clicks on the computer that is hooked up to the TV and plays the video. It's a security camera video in what appears to be a restaurant.

Suddenly a white dot appears into the center frame. It shoots out of frame a few seconds later.

" This is good... except, rewind the video to the apparition.." Rose says. Sollux rewinds, and rose points to two spots near the apparition. " These look a lot like wings, so I'm thinking, this is a bug, but it's good, so I'd like o keep it, just in case."

"Good catch, Rose. Uh, Karkat, you have some evidence?"

"Yep! I have three pieces. A picture, an audio, and a video." he walks over to the computer, and clicks it. A picture of a graveyard pops up. A male apparition is standing to the left of the picture.

"Karkat, that's a full body apparition!" I exclaim. " where did you find this?"

" A team of investigators from Tennessee sent it to me. They said they'd be cool with it if we investigated this case." she clicked the computer again, and an audio sample popped up. He played it.

"Is anyone here?" a male voice questioned. Silence.

" Are you evil?" he asked. Suddenly, a whisper, well, more of a hiss:

"YES" the recording cut off.

" that was a class-A EVP, Karkat!" john said. Karkat clicked again for the video. The video starts with an orb twords the right. It slowly moves left. Just before it moves out of frame, it gets brighter, then dies out.

"This case is defiantly interesting, and high in priorities." I say. "Nepeta, your turn!" she walks up to the front and begins talking.

" I have decided to bring up footage from The Blair Witch Project." she said. A few of us perk up, and some nod. Nepeta plays the video. One of the kids is running, and he's moving the camera around. It pans left, and a female figure with her teeth barring comes into view for a second, then the camera pans away. The kid drops the camera, and the video cuts off.

"This video is sick. We should so give it high priorities" says Dave. I nod in agreement.

"Dave, you have a video?" he walked up to the front as Karkat sat down. He clicked the computer, and another video popped up. It was set in a forest. A bright light popped up, and an Extra Terrestrial was suddenly there, just standing there. It blinked, and opened it's mouth, and it had sharp teeth. It surged tword the camera and the video ended.

" Wow this is an amazing video, but if you see the blink, it's completely unnatural, and it's teeth are almost identical to Prisoner Zero's from Doctor Who" said Nepeta.

(and cue whovian fangirls).

" well, everyone, that's it for the videos! Now, which cases will we take?"

"I like the witch case" says John

" I'll join the graveyard case!" I say

" Me too," say Rose

" I got the witch cathe. I already have ideath on thith" says Sollux

" I'll take that witch case as well." said Jade

"I'll go on the graveyard case!" Dave says

" Excellent! Nepeta, John, Sollux, and Jade are going on the Witch case as Team A. Karkat, Rose, Dave, and I are going on the graveyard case as Team B. Grab a n Equipment case, and get going!" I said. I walked over to the closet I had the equipment locked in, unlocked the door, Handed a case to team A and took one for Team B, and we took off into our vans to our cases.

* * *

OK, I know, this isn't the best, and it's my first Homestuck fanfic, and it's not very long (748 words .-.), but the next few chapters will be longer, and better. Please review!

~Zany


	2. The Man With The Scars

**OMG WAT? I UPDATED? :OOOOO** well sorry I haven't been updating, I've been busy with school (started early) and can only update on weekends and have had MAJOR writers block. I would love a review, and please, enjoy c:

* * *

**Karkat P.O.V.**

I sat with my arms crossed in the passenger seat. Leo kept chatting on about the case. Apparently, the investigators were just testing new equipment, and went to the graveyard. They caught a lot of evidence, and got freaked out, and left before midnight. One of them went home, and when he woke up the next morning, he had three long scratches across his face. I look over at Leo. Her long black hair was styled to look like a lions tail the way only she could pull off. She Wore her favorite t-shirt that had the cover of Americana by The Offspring on it. She LOVES the offspring, and bands like it. She had a Jade green jacket on. Her black Skinny jeans matched her black converse. I suddenly realized I was staring at her. I quickly looked away. Leo said something I didn't hear.

"huh?" I said.

"i said, can you take a turn driving? I've been driving for-" she looks at the clock. " seven hours now. Please?"

I sighed.

"i guess."

She pulled into a rest stop, and we decided to get some food while we were there. Rose went off to a bathroom with Leo, and Dave and I ordered and paid. I sat with my arms crossed, and waited for the girls. I waved them over when they came out. Leo sat next to Dave, and Rose sat next to me. I picked at my fries.

We finished eating, and then Leo and I switched seats in the car. She put in a Blink 182 CD, and started to softly sing along. Dave seemed to know a few songs. They both loudly sang to "What's My Age Again?" I remember her playing this sometimes at meetings.

In the back, Rose was reading, and Dave was listening to his music player. Leo was sleeping next to me in the passenger seat. I pulled into our hotel parking lot and shook Leo awake.

"Wake up, fuckass we're here." I said to her. She slowly opened her eyes.

**Rose's P.O.V,**

I looked up from my book. We were here already? Time flies when one is reading, I suppose. I saved my place, and helped bring the luggage up.

"how are we splitting up the beds? " I asked.

" we can figure that out in the room" said Leo. She opened the door and put the suitcases down. We all walked in. Karkat took one bed, and Dave sat on the other. Leo and I looked at each other. She sat down on the bed with Karkat, and I took the one with Dave.

The sun was setting outside. We decided to go get something to eat. We walked to a nearby McDonald's. Leo paid, and then we sat down.

" Ok, so we need to decide how we are gonna do this. The investigators decided to meet with us Tomorrow at nine, and we need to make sure our equipment is working." I said

Everyone nodded in agreement. We finished eating, and headed back to the hotel. I opened up the Cases, and pulled out the equipment. I set up the cameras, Leo tested the white noise box, Dave tested the EVP recorder, and Karkat scowled while testing the monitors.

**Leo P.O.V.**

The Equipment was all working fine. We all took turns changing into pajamas in the bathroom, and laid down on our beds to watch T.V. They had the Funimation channel, and it was my turn to pick. We sat there and watched one of my favorite episodes of Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts. Next, Dave chose to watch a show about a band, and then Rose chose to skip her turn, as she was sleeping, so Karkat picked something, and I fell asleep soon after.

When I woke up, Dave had just gotten dressed. I glanced at the clock. It was seven. We had two hours until we met the other investigators. I took a pair of Grey skinny jeans, a green shirt with Pink Floyd on it, and went into the bathroom. I changed, put my long hair into a fishtail, and laced up my combat boots. I grabbed my Jade green jacket, and walked out. Rose was waiting outside the door, and Karkat was still sleeping. I took a pillow, and whacked him with it.

"WHAT THE FUCK" he said.

"We have to get ready to go" I said with a smirk. He was scowling, and I thought it was kinda cute.

Rose walked out, and Karkat went in. after a few minuets, he walked out, and we went downstairs for breakfast. We sat there talking, and I was sipping my orange juice, when a girl walked up.

"I'm sorry, but, are you guys from True or False? I love that show!"

"Yea, we are. I'm Leo, and this is Karkat, Dave and Rose. We are in the middle of an investigation right now."

" cool, where are you guys going?" she asked

"the Maple Grove Cemetery" I said

"well, good luck! I can't wait to see it when it comes out." she said. she waved, and ran over to her table too her friends.

**Dave P.O.V.**

We finished our breakfast, and went back to our room. We got the equipment, and left to meet the investigators.

We got there a few minuets early. It was kinda cold for October, but we didn't mind. When the other investigators got here, we immediately noticed on in clown makeup and the scars across his face.

" hey there, I'm Gamzee. I was here a month ago. You're the investigators from True or False, right?"

" Yea, I'm Dave, This is Karkat, Leo, and Rose. May I ask, how did you get those scars?" I asked.

"i went home after investigating here, and the next morning, I woke up with three long scars. I think something is haunting mt motherfuckin' house. He leave me alone when I have the clown makeup on." he said. That explained a lot. He went on to say they kept seeing full body apparitions, heard a lot of voices, and were being scratched and one person was _possessed_ for a a while...

We thanked him, and said our goodbyes. We drove back to the hotel. We had to get some sleep, cause tonight was DEFINATLY gonna be interesting...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I am gonna be switching between the cases, so next chapter will be the witch case. I am so sorry I didn't update sooner, and I will try to update soon c:

~Zany


	3. The boy in the wheelchair

**GAAAAHHHH IMSOSORRYIHAVEHADWRITERSBLOC KANDHAVEBEENSOBUSYBUTIAMUPDA TINGNOW. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter ! AL**SO **not one, but TWO new stories on the way! :DDD and now, what we've all been waiting for...CHAPTER THREE!**

**Sollux P.O.V.**

I personally don't mind long car trips, but going from Colorado to Kentucky is a long way to be stuck in the backseat with Nepeta. She absolutely HATES long trips. Good thing I have netflix on my iPad with me, or this one would annoy the HELL out of us. I put on an episode of Sherlock, and she was mostly quiet, except when there were, and I quote 'JohnLock moments'. I didn't even wanna know.

"Sollux, can I put on YouTube?" she asked

"You can try. It may no work..." I said. A few minuets later, she screamed, scaring the hell out of us

"WHAT?!" John said. Nepeta cowered down.

" sorry, i-i am watching scary videos _" she said.

"Thalad Fingerth?" I read "Really?" She shrugged. I laid my head on the back of the seat. This as gonna be a long drive...

We got to the hotel a few hours later, without much incident. Thank GOD. We checked in, and went to our Room. Nepeta Flopped onto one of the beds. John sat on the other, Jade got next to Nepeta. Great. I was stuck with John. He kicks in his sleep. I sighed and sat down next to him. I put my suitcase under the bed.

"Should we get something to eat?" Jade asked. We headed to the restaurant downstairs, and got sandwiches and chips and brought them upstairs. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. We ate, watched TV, and went to bed.

**Nepeta P.O.V.**

I woke up first. Jade was curled up into a ball, holding a pillow. Sollux was on the floor, and John was spread out on the bed. I got some clothes, went into the bathroom and got ready. I pulled on my fingerless gloves, and walked out. I shook Jade awake, and she went to get dressed. I also got Sollux up, and we planed his revenge on John.

I smacked john with a pillow to get him up, and Sollux held a box of Betty Crocker cake mix in front of his face. He opened his eyes, and I'm pretty sure the whole floor was awakened by his scream. Of course, me and Sollux were laughing to hard to care. He got dressed, and we went out to breakfast.

We came back, got in the car, and went to go meet the boy from the video.

We arrived at the woods about 20 minuets. There, waiting for us, was a boy in a _wheelchair_. We glanced at each other and walked over to him, and john introduced us.

"Hello, i'm John, this is Jade, Sollux, and Nepeta, the investigators from True or False."

" H-hi, my name is, T-tavros" he stuttered. He seemed pretty shy, I was surprised he was even talking at all. He told us that he and his friends were there on a school project and got a little more than they expected. When morning came, they ran out as fast as they could. He was so scared that he kept tripping and stumbling and he fell down and became paralyzed from the waist down. He was carried by a friend to a hospital, where they were all treated for shock and injuries, major and minor. We listened close and towards the end, he actually started to look very scared, and I thought I saw a few tears. Poor kid...

**John P.O.V.**

I was stunned to hear his story. It made me even more excited and nervous to do this. Oh, why did I agree to come? I internally sighed. We thanked him for his time and headed back to the hotel. We took our equipment, and nervously went back to the woods. We set up a base and vantage points, tuned our walkie talkies, and explored the woods until night fall.

**A/N ok, I really am sorry for not updating sooner, but I have a song fanfic coming up with the song "Cancer" by My Chemical Romance and one I call "Heed The Warning Label" excited now, huh? Well, they will be up soon (I promise) and so please enjoy, and be patient, I tend to have writers block, and can only update on weekends (with a few exceptions) so some chapters WILL take time. Reviews are appreciated! ^^**

**~Zany**


End file.
